PAINTER
by aegyung
Summary: "Kau tahu tentang kisah bulan berdarah?"/ Perjanjian dengan seorang iblis membuatku harus melenyapkan banyak orang untuk dijadikan tumbal /"Aku akan mengikutimu, dimanapun dirimu, di neraka sekalipun"/ HUNHAN/SELU/HANHUN/Luhan x Sehun. DLDR. Review?
1. Chapter 1

PAINTER

HUNHAN

ONESHOOT

Warning: typo(s), ooc, boys love, post without plot

"_Kau tahu tentang kisah Bulan Berdarah?"_

.

.

.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Perasaan aneh merebut hatinya, merampasnya dan itu sedikit mengganggu pekerjaannya sebagai pelukis. Karna baginya, setiap lukisannya harus terkena cipratan perasaan khusus di dalamnya, tentu perasaan aneh campur aduk itu sedikit mengganggu fokusnya untuk menumpahkan perasaannya ke dalam lukisannya. Tentu saja, membuat lukisan serta menumpahkan perasaan aneh itu ke dalam lukisan buatannya, hasilnya pasti akan jelek sekali.

Yah, sejelek apapun lukisannya, ia mampu menjualnya pada manusia awam seni dengan harga mahal. Lukisan jeleknya tidak begitu berefek dengan penghasilan besarnya, tentunya.

Namun, pasti ada saja perasaan menyanggal di hatinya kala ia tidak bisa menumpahkan perasaannya pada lukisannya dengan benar. Ia kurang suka perasaan yang tidak _plong_ itu.

Dan walaupun sebenarnya, ia tidak harus menuangkan perasaannya dengan sempurna karena ia lebih sering melukis demi _memenuhi janji_ dibanding _memenuhi kepuasan batin_.

Karena pada akhirnya, apapun yang ia lukis tetap saja berakhir sama.

Tanpa perasaan maupun menggunakan perasaan.

Sehun bukan sosok orang yang dapat mengontrol perasaannya sendiri–apalagi kala perasaan aneh bin absurd itu memenuhi relung hatinya. Itulah mengapa ia merasa seakan perasaannya digerakan oleh sosok lain–bukan dirinya.

Mungkin memang benar, semua perasaan hanya sementara. Mungkin, hatinya bahkan segala perasaannya memang miliknya, namun ia belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan sempurna. Mengendalikan setiap perubahan perasaannya. Dari senang ke sedih, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ia hanya memiliki satu orang yang dapat membantunya mengontrol semuanya.

Luhan.

Pemuda berparas manis yang memiliki kadar kecantikan lebih dari pada yang dimiliki perempuan pada umumnya.

Pemuda itu miliknya.

_Miliknya._

Bolehkah ia beranggapan bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya walaupun keduanya hanya terbelit hubungan pacaran? Masalahnya, Luhan tidak terlalu suka di kekang dengan alasan itu. Ia tidak suka memiliki seorang _pemilik_, rasanya seperti anjing peliharaan. Yah, walaupun maksud Sehun bukan begitu.

Tapi, ada benarnya juga. Ketika rasa kepemilikan menyusup ke hatinya, Sehun akan mulai mengatur kekasihnya. Luhan tidak masalah selama ia tidak terkekang. Masalahnya, Sehun adalah sosok orang yang pencemburu tingkat tinggi, itulah mengapa Luhan sedikit kurang suka dengan kata _aku milikmu, kau milikku_. Romantis, sih. Tapi ia merasa seperti peliharaan yang dituntun kemana saja oleh majikannya.

Walaupun Luhan kian lama kian dapat mengerti Sehun dan Sehun juga mulai mengerti Luhan, hubungan mereka yang awalnya sering ribut kini berjalan lebih harmonis. Bersukur karena Luhan selalu menceramahi kekasihnya masalah hak dan kewajiban juga kebebasan untuk Sehun kala pemuda itu memarahinya karena alasan cemburu –walaupun Sehun sering menyangkal masalah hak, kewajiban, dan kebebasan dengan menyuruh Luhan membayangkan hal yang ia takuti dan masalah menghormati perasaannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Sikap posesif Sehun yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa berjalan dengan teman-temannya karena ketakutan Sehun jika saja Luhan lebih memilih temannya dari pada dirinya. Ayolah, banyak kisah tentang _tikung menikung_ yang menyeramkan itu. Namun, ceramahan Luhan selama ini cukup membantu Sehun untuk bernafas normal kala pemuda itu keluar dengan teman-temannya. Luhan juga menghormati perasaan Sehun dan ia –kemauannya sendiri untuk–berteman dengan orang yang memang Sehun sudah kenal. Jadi kekasihnya itu tidak perlu takut untuk melepasnya jalan-jalan.

Yah, walaupun Luhan kurang setuju dengan kalimat _aku milikmu, kau milikku_, Sehun akan terus menganggap Luhan adalah miliknya dan hanya miliknya.

_Hanya miliknya. _

Dan ia benar-benar tidak sudi memberikan Luhan ke siapa saja.

_Walaupun ia harus menanggung akibatnya_.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya kala ia mendengar bel rumahnya ditekan. Ia bisa mendengar langkah para pelayan yang mulai membentuk barisan dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

Siapa?

"Sehun, kekasihmu" ucap suara berat yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sisi kamarnya, "Wah, dia cantik juga untuk ukuran laki-laki"

"Tutup mulutmu, Jongin. Dia milikku"

"Bagaimana jika nanti dia terpesona denganku dan kemudian kami saling suka?"

"Aku tidak tahu iblis juga punya perasaan bodoh begitu"

"Yang bodoh bukan perasaan, Sehun. Hati yang dirajai oleh cinta yang membuat perasaan terlihat bodoh. Karena pada dasarnya, hatimu yang membentuk segala perasaan"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Iblis macam kau tahu apa tentang perasaan manusia"

"Tapi memang begitu kan, coba kau cerna baik-baik" ucap Jongin seraya mengekori Sehun yang turun dan segera mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa besar miliknya.

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan iblis itu, ia hanya menyuruh Jongin untuk tidak macam-macam dengan tatapan matanya.

Iblis? Yah, iblis. Iblis simpanan Sehun. Seorang iblis yang membantu Sehun mencapai kejayaan dan kekayaannya seperti detik ini. Rumah bak istana, beberapa unit mobil mewah di garasinya, namanya di angkat publik karena lukisannya termasuk lukisan termahal kelima di dunia yang laris di pasaran.

Jongin, iblis itu membantu Sehun karena Sehun memohon permintaannya kepada kaum Jongin, kepada kaum iblis kala rembulan dikerumuni gulungan awan merah semerah darah.

Sehun mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Dan Jongin juga mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Makanan. Tumbal.

Bagi Jongin tidak ada yang lebih lezat dari pada daging dan darah seorang pendosa dan Sehun membantunya untuk menerima makanan lezat dengan gampang.

Sehun mulai merangkul kekasihnya, sementara Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dengan manja.

Jongin dapat melihat bagaimana perasaan keduanya. Luhan dan Sehun memang saling menyayangi, mereka saling mencintai.

Kisah manis sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana jika mereka dipisahkan?

Apakah hal itu dapat menyempurnakan kisah manis mereka?

"Jongin" tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Sehun, fantasinya buyar seketika, "Pergilah menjumpai _makananmu_"

"Baik"

"Hunnie, aku baru lihat anak itu hari ini. Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan, suara lembut itu mengalun melusup ke setiap gendang telinga yang masih berfungsi.

"Temanku"

"Ooohh .. begitu .." Luhan bergelayut manja di sisi Sehun. Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, justru ia senang. Melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang begitu manis.

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu" ucap Luhan seraya menarik ujung kemeja Sehun.

"Ayo, naiklah. Aku akan menyusulmu"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya, "Gendong"

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya yang ringan itu. Menggendong Luhan ala koala, seperti yang Luhan minta, "Gendong depan".

Yah, pemuda itu menolak untuk digendong dengan cara yang lebih romantis, seperti bridal style.

"Harimu pasti melelahkan sekali"

"Saangaat melelahkan" Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dengan begitu erat, rambut lembut berwarna coklat itu menggelitik leher Sehun, "Hunnie, kau sudah makan malam?"

"Tentu saja belum, mau makan bersama?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, kembali menggelitik leher Sehun, "Tapi nanti saja"

"Kalau mau sekarang biar aku suruh para pelayan membawakan makanannya ke kamar kita"

"Baiklah" Luhan kini meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sehun, ia benar-benar merasa sebagai seorang bayi yang begitu nyaman bermanja-manja dengan ayah sendiri. Yah, Sehun lebih cocok di jadikan peran ayah dari pada kakak laki-laki karena kasih sayang yang diberikan Sehun padanya tidak sedikit.

Banyak, sangat banyak.

Sehun duduk di sisi ranjangnya, membiarkan Luhan duduk di pangkuannya dengan kaki yang mengikat pinggangnya dan kedua tangan yang tidak lelah memeluk lehernya.

"Kau tidak mau melihat wajahku, nih?" tanya Sehun kala kekasihnya tak kunjung mengubah posisi wajahnya –dagu Luhan yang bersandar di bahu Sehun.

Ketika Sehun mengatakan hal itu, Luhan terkikik. Tertawa kecil menanggapi kekasihnya. Tangannya merayap ke pipi kekasihnya, menangkup wajah Sehun kemudian Luhan meletakan keningnya di kening Sehun.

"Hunnie, aku lelah sekali. Seharian Baekhyun mengajakku jalan-jalan, kami berdua bermain di taman bermain yang baru jadi itu dari pagi hingga tadi. Eum, tidak berdua sih, ada Chanyeol di sana menemani Baekhyun. Tadinya, aku ingin menelfonmu, namun aku yakin kau pasti sibuk dengan lukisanmu"

"Aku bisa meninggalkan mereka jika kau memerintahkan aku begitu"

"Aku tidak mau mengatur-aturmu seperti itu, nanti kau malah jadi bosan denganku"

"Tidak, aku senang kau mengaturku"

"Bagaimana jika perasaan itu hanya sementara?" Luhan menyentuh dada kekasihnya dan tangan satunya yang mengelus rambut bagian belakang Sehun ketika ia mengucapkan apa yang ia rasakan beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Kau percaya bahwa cintaku bukan untuk sementara, kan?"

"Tapi .. perasaan itu bisa berubah, Sehun. Tanpa kau pernah bisa memperkirakannya sebelumnya" suara Luhan melemah, ia cukup lega mengucapkan ketakutannya beberapa minggu ini. Yah, semenjak Baekhyun yang lebih sering menemani hari-harinya–dan ia jadi sering iri karena dimana ada Baekhyun disitu ada Chanyeol sementara Sehun sibuk dan tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa mengganggu kekasihnya itu seenak jidat–dan semenjak insiden putusnya Kyungsoo dengan Kris, retaknya hubungan sahabatnya padahal sebelumnya keduanya terkenal dengan kemesraan mereka.

"Jika kau memikirkan hal itu, itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" Sehun mengelus punggung kekasihnya yang melengkung karena posisi duduk Luhan, "Yang perlu kau tanamkan sekarang, kepercayaan bahwa aku memang benar-benar menyayangimu, mencintaimu" kemudian Sehun memeluk kekasihnya itu. Yah, Luhan memang memiliki perasaan yang lumayan sensitive, mungkin ia begini karena insiden retaknya hubungan sahabatnya itu. Sehun tahu bagaimana kisahnya, tentu saja karena Luhan selalu menceritakan apa yang ia dapat setiap hari. Membiarkan telinga Sehun dipenuhi oleh suara lembut yang mampu menenangkannya juga membuatnya begitu nyaman setiap harinya.

"Baik tuan" Luhan memeluk leher Sehun lagi, kali ini lebih erat, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Jangan meninggalkanku. Pokoknya, jika kau meninggalkanku, besok paginya kau pasti mendengar berita bunuh diriku di koran" ancam Luhan yang secara tersirat mengucapkan bahwa ia lebih memilik menjadi masokis dari pada psycho.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Iya, Hannie"

"Omong-omong, kau belum minta mereka membawakan makanannya, Hun" ucap Luhan, kini pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan tangannya di leher Sehun, "Aku lapaar~" kemudian Luhan bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun, memutuskan untuk segera memencet bel yang ada di sisi tembok Sehun.

Ketika ia rasa ia sudah selesai memerintahkan pelayan Sehun untuk membawakannya makan malam, ia memilih merebahkan dirinya di kasur Sehun. Ia sudah biasa menganggap rumah Sehun sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

Ah, Luhan benar-benar merasakan tulang punggungnya retak.

"Jangan tiduran dulu, Luhan, nanti malah ketiduran"

Luhan dengan cepat mengubah posisinya, kemudian duduk di kasur Sehun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Luhan, satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat Sehun tertawa–walaupun hanya tertawa kecil–secara berkali-kali. Tingkah kekanak-kanakan yang begitu lucu namun terkadang dapat berubah menjadi begitu dewasa, melebihi umurnya. _Sikap yang akan mengontrol Sehun kala pemuda itu kehilangan kendali_.

Sehun mencium sekilas bibir Luhan yang mengerucut, "Dalam lima detik bibirmu akan maju permanen"

Luhan cepat-cepat memasukan semua bibirnya, masih dengan wajah sebal yang sekali lagi berhasil membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Ya ya, luruskan punggungmu dulu agar besok kita bisa jalan-jalan sampai puas tanpa mendengar retakan tulang punggungmu"

"Eh? Besok?"

"Bagaimana? Mau jalan-jalan denganku besok? Hanya kita berdua"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya senang kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, berkencan termasuk kesempatan langka "Kalau begitu tiduran di sampingku, aku butuh guling"

Sehun hanya menurutinya. Ia juga butuh pelukan Luhan untuk menghilangkan rasa letih juga penatnya seharian ini.

Ketika Sehun akan tidur di samping Luhan, seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Luruskan pinggangmu setelah kita makan saja, oke?"

.

.

.

Jongin melihat lukisan hasil buatan Sehun. Mata merahnya dapat melihat bagaimana jiwa-jiwa yang terperangkap di sana perlahan tertelah ke dalam neraka.

Ya, jiwa mereka terperangkap. Pantulan diri mereka di abadikan sementara raga asli mereka dimakan oleh Jongin.

Ia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan nista dari para lukisan itu. Jongin tersenyum lebar, neraka pasti ramai sekali.

Setiap makhluk yang Sehun gambar, jiwanya akan di makan oleh lukisannya buatan Sehun, nyawanya melayang, lenyap, dan raganya dimakan oleh Jongin.

Sehun menikmati acara melukisnya _yang akan selalu menelan jiwa_, terlihat dari raut wajah datarnya yang sebenarnya menumpahkan perasaannya kedalam beberapa lukisan –yah, pria itu tidak selalu menumpahkan perasaannya, hanya kalau perlu saja, karena Sehun melukis hanya untuk _janji_ yang pernah ia buat dengan Jongin.

Biasanya, Sehun menyekap model-model lukisannya yang akan jadi santapan Jongin di gudang bawah tanah.

Seperti salah satu korban yang masih disekap Sehun di gudang, matanya ditutup rapat dengan kain yang mulai basah karena air mata, mulutnya ditutup, tangan dan kakinya diikat. Jongin bisa mengerti bahwa orang itu butuh pertolongan darinya. Namun, Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil dan melintasi perempuan itu begitu saja.

Menurut penuturan Sehun, perempuan itu adalah seorang copet jalanan yang tiap malamnya menyerahkan dirinya untuk disentuh oleh orang-orang dengan mata yang tertutup nafsu di beberapa klub.

Wah, kenapa Sehun tidak sekalian membawa penikmat tubuh perempuan itu, ia pasti kenyang sekali malam ini.

"Kau beruntung pelukismu itu masih menunda waktu untuk melukismu" ucap Jongin kecil, "Mohon maaf lah pada penciptamu atas apa yang telah kau perbuat, _jalang_"

Kemudian, Jongin keluar dari gudang kecil itu. Membiarkan perempuan itu menangis hingga waktunya Sehun membunuhnya perlahan. Tidak sampai memberikan luka yang banyak, hanya butuh setetes darah perempuan itu yang artinya Sehun akan melukai salah satu bagian tubuh perempuan malang itu.

"Ah, Sehun sialan. Aku lapar" gerutu Jongin.

Yah, ia tidak sabar menyantap pendosa dengan tubuh indah itu.

Selama ini, Sehun memang mengumpulkan banyak pendosa untuk ia makan. Tidak susah tentu saja, banyak sekali manusia pendosa di muka bumi.

Bahkan Jongin hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya darah dan daging dari manusia dengan kadar dosa sedikit.

Bisakan menu itu menjadi makan malamnya besok?

Jongin menyeringai kala sesuatu memenuhi dirinya.

_Iblis mana yang senang melihat kebahagiaan seseorang? _

.

.

.

02.00 AM

Luhan sudah terlelap di sampingnya, tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya mulai merenggang. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan kemudian menggantikan dirinya dengan guling, membiarkan tangan Luhan memeluk guling yang sejak tadi ada di belakangnya.

Ia melangkah perlahan, mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang dapat mengganggu Luhan tidur. Pemuda itu gampang sekali terbangun, besar sedikit saja suara langakhnya maka Luhan akan bangun.

Sehun mengenap-endap keluar dari kamarnya dan ia berhasil meninggalkan kamar tanpa membangunkan Luhan. Ia segera berjalan lambat menuju gudang bawah tanah, dimana ia menyekap korbannya.

Ketika ia turun tangga, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dengan keras. Sehun terperanjat, matanya menangkap si iblis berisik itu. Dengan cepat, Sehun menutup mulut Jongin agar tidak ada suara yang iblis itu ciptakan, "Jangan ribut, kekasihku sedang tidur" bisik Sehun, "Jika mau ini cepat selesai, jangan mengeluarkan suara apapun"

"Tapi–"

"Syuuttt!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya malam, kemudian segera mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan dengan begitu lambat di depannya.

"Ayolah kapan aku bisa makan kalau begini" Jongin berbisik

"Diam, Jongin"

Jongin tidak bisa apa-apa. Ayolah, iblis mana yang sabar berjalan lama seperti ini. Jika ia melebarkan sayapnya, ia yakin pasti ada barang yang tersenggol dan menciptkan keributan.

Hingga akhirnya, sepuluh menit berlalu dan keduanya berdiri di ambang pintu gudang bawah tanah Sehun.

Sehun, dengan aura wibawanya memasuki gudang dengan penuh angkuh. Kanvas, kuas dan cat yang selalu ia gunakan telah disiapkan dengan baik. Ia hanya butuh duduk di atas kursi kecil di depan kanvas putih itu.

Jongin menyeret perempuan itu, menempatkannya di atas meja yang telah di siapkan. Perempuan itu masih dengan isakannya duduk di atas meja yang terletak tepat di depan Sehun.

Jongin mulai melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan di kaki perempuan itu juga kain yang menutup mata dan mulutnya. Membiarkan perempuan itu melihat Sehun yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Maaf memintamu menjadi modelku dengan cara yang tidak baik, nona"

Perempuan itu membeku seakan terperangkap oleh pesona Sehun.

"Bisa berikan salah satu pose terbaikmu? Aku akan segera melukismu"

"Ba-bagaimana.."

"Terserah padamu nona" ucap Sehun, senyum palsu itu membius si mangsa. Membuat perempuan itu dengan patuh berpose di atas meja.

Sehun mendekati perempuan itu, berniat membenahi pose modelnya.

Juga berniat untuk mengambil setetes darahnya.

"A-akh.. apa itu?"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang memegang palet lukis yang berujung tajam, Sehun sengaja menajamkannya agar darah itu langsung menempati sisi paletnya. Jika harus menggunakan silet atau cutter atau mungkin pisau, itu akan sedikit menyusahkan Sehun untuk menaruh darah si korban di paletnya.

Sehun kembali duduk setelah merasa semuanya sempurna.

Kemudian setiap warna di paletnya di campurkan sedikit darah dari si korban.

Dan Sehun mulai melukis.

Bakat Sehun dalam melukis memang dapat diacungi jempol, dengan waktu yang tidak banyak Sehun dapat menyelesaikan lukisannya.

Lukisan Sehun persis dengan apa yang ia lihat. Meja coklat yang persis bentuknya, perempuan berparas cantik itu juga persis dengan yang ada di lukisan Sehun, hanya saja Sehun sedikit melencengkan wajah si korban karena bisa ketahuan bahwa ia melukis perempuan itu –dan bisa saja menuai kontroversi, namun dari badan, bentuk tubuh, pose si korban dan semua latar pendukung yang dia lihat sama persis dengan yang ia lukiskan di atas kanvas.

Sudah tidak ada darah yang tersisa di paletnya dan lukisannya sudah selesai.

Jongin membuka khorden, membiarkan cahaya rembulan membantu ritual Sehun dan Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin dan Sehun dapat mendengarkan pekikan keras kala jiwa si korban mulai di serap oleh lukisan Sehun. Detik berikutnya, perempuan yang entah siapa namanya itu tidak bisa lagi teriak, suaranya sudah dihilangkan. Dan detik berikutnya, jiwanya sudah sepenuhnya terperangkap ke dalam lukisan. Kecantikan posenya terpatri abadi di dalam lukisan Sehun.

Tinggal menunggu neraka menelan jiwa perempuan malang itu.

"Makanlah dengan tenang"

"Untuk lusa, boleh aku memilih menu makananku sendiri?"

"Tentu"

"Terimakasih, Oh Sehun"

Jongin menyeringai menatap si korban yang telah tak bernyawa dan detik berikutnya ia mulai memakan santapannya itu. Sementara Sehun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya.

Perasaan itu selalu menyergapnya, bagaimanapun juga Sehun masih punya hati. Bagaimanapun juga ia kasihan dengan korbannya.

Tapi, obsesinya terhadap kekayaan dan pengakuan dari ayahnya menumbuhkan dirinya seperti manusia tidak berperasaan.

Perasaannya campur aduk lagi, ia benci itu. Ia mulai tidak bisa mengkontrol perasaannya.

Untung malam ini Luhan menginap di rumahnya.

Ia kembali memasuki kamarnya perlahan, kembali menempatkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Sehun menyingkirkan guling di tangan Luhan, membiarkan Luhan memeluk pinggangnya seperti sebelumnya.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, entah apa mimpi pemuda itu.

Sehun membelai wajah kekasihnya lembut, menatap dan mengagumi wajah Luhan yang begitu sempurna.

Sehun meninggalkan kecupan di kening Luhan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Luhan lebih erat, kemudian tertidur setelah ia membisikan Luhan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Luhan.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Sehun bersemangat bangun pagi, sarapan berdua di ruang makan bersama Luhan seakan keduanya adalah pengantin baru. Yah, biasanya Jonginlah yang menemaninya makan walaupun Jongin hanya duduk dan melihatnya menyantap makanan karena si iblis itu tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan makanan manusia. Ada untungnya juga, Sehun jadi tidak perlu banyak buang duit untuk iblis itu.

Setelah sarapan, Luhan dengan semangat menarik tangan Sehun menuju mobil pemuda itu untuk segera ke taman bermain terbesar di Korea.

Sehun sangat suka bermain di taman bermain begitu, hanya saja karena kesibukannya ia mulai lupa bagaimana rasanya bermain di tempat itu.

Luhan benar-benar seperti malaikat yang kembali membangkitkan kenangan indahnya. Menutup perasaan buruk, meredam perasaan menyesal yang tak jarang ia rasakan setelah kembali menjatuhkan korban dengan lukisan kotornya, Luhan membangkitkan semua perasaan bahagianya.

Entah bagaimana hidupnya jika tidak ada Luhan saat ini.

Ia bisa melihat mata Luhan berbinar ketika mobilnya terparkir di lapangan parkir yang sudah disiapkan taman bermain yang mendapat predikat terbesar di Korea itu.

Sehun dengan cepat keluar dari mobil kemudian membukakan Luhan pintu, mempersilahkan Luhan keluar dari mobilnya seperti putri raja.

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sehun, kemudian pemuda itu merangkul pinggang kekasihnya erat, "Ayoo~"

Sehun merengkuh tubuh kecil di sampingnya itu dengan sebelah tangan.

Detik berikutnya, keduanya saling adu kecepatan, siapa yang menang akan menentukan naik wahana apa saja selama di tempat bermain itu.

Secara fisik dan kekuatan, jelas Sehun lebih cepat dari Luhan. Itulah mengapa Sehun yang menang dalam adu kecepatan mereka kali ini.

"Karena kau yang menang, kau harus membelikan aku ice cream"

"Harusnya itu hukuman bagi yang kalah"

"Jadi kau tega melihatku kelelahan begini lalu menghabiskan uangku untuk membelikanmu ice cream?" ujar Luhan cerewet.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan, seperti jiwa anak tk yang terperangkap di raga berumur 17 tahun padahal umur aslinya sudah dua puluh tahun.

Dan disinilah Sehun, mengantri bersama Luhan untuk mendapatkan ice cream yang Luhan inginkan. Untung saja antriannya tidak terlalu panjang jadi tidak terlalu memakan banyak waktu.

Menit berikutnya, Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk menaiki biang lala.

"Ayo kita naik itu"

"Kan hari ini aku yang menentukan tempatnya, Luhaan"

"Sekali saja, ya ya.." Luhan mengeluarkan wajah melas dengan puppy eyes yang membuat Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, "Please?"

"Baiklah~"

"Hore!" Sorak Luhan kemudian menarik Sehun dengan segenap tenaganya untuk segera mengantri.

Tidak terlalu panjang, pengunjung memang tidak terlalu banyak mengingat hari ini adalah hari senin. Kebanyakan orang bekerja, sekolah, kuliah, dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan yang memutuskan bolos kuliah untuk menghabiskan hari berdua.

Mereka menunggu hampir setengah jam, padahal jika sedang ramai mereka bisa menunggu lebih dari satu setengah jam.

Luhan dengan semangat memasuki biang lala yang termasuk ke dalam list wahana favoritnya. Sementara Sehun menyusul di belakangnya.

Pintu tertutup. Sehun dan Luhan dapat merasakan pergerakan biang lala yang perlahan tapi pasti.

"Uwah, lihat Sehun. baru di sini saja pemandangannya sudah keren" ucap Luhan, "Aku tidak akan bosan melihatnya"

Sehun hanya diam, mengamati kekasihnya yang terkesima dengan pemandangan yang entah telah berapa kali ia lihat namun tetap saja Luhan mengaguminya seakan ini adalah kali pertamanya menaiki biang lala.

"Hunnie Hunnie, sambil menunggu biang lalanya bergerak dengan sempurna, ceritakan aku sebuah cerita" ucap Luhan dengan semangat, ia duduk di seberang Sehun dengan ice cream yang mulai habis di tangannya.

"Sini duduklah di pangkuanku"

"Tidak mau, nanti kau mengambil ice creamku" ucap Luhan, mengundang tawa kecil Sehun.

"Tidaak~ ayolah, sini"

"Aish, Sehunnie, ceritakan saja"

"Aku tidak mau jika Luhanie tidak duduk di pangkuanku" ucap Sehun dengan nada anak kecil yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa berkutik. Maka dari itu, Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah menanggapi sikap Sehun yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan dan akan keluar hanya jika Sehun tengah bersama Luhan, ekspresi itu hanya keluar jika Sehun sedang di depan Luhan.

Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun seraya menyantap ice creamnya.

"Hannie, tahu cerita bulan berdarah?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jadi, pada suatu malam, seorang pemuda miskin yang gemar membuat karya seni dari tangan terlatihnya merasa putus asa karena tidak ada seorangpun mau menerima karyanya. Mereka semua mengatakan bahwa karyanya sangat jelek untuk di jual. Mereka menjelek-jelekkan karya pemuda itu"

"Lalu?"

"Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu merenung di suatu malam, ia menatap langit dengan bulan penuh yang begitu terang. Perlahan, awan merah bergelung di sisi bulan, hingga akhirnya menutup cahaya rembulan dan mendominasi langit dengan warna merah semerah darah. Barang siapa saja yang meminta pertolongan pada bulan saat awan merah menutupinya, maka apapun permintaannya akan terkabulkan. Pemuda itu meminta agar semua orang mau menerima karyanya.

Permintaannya terkabulkan. Pemuda itu sukses dengan karyanya. Namun di balik kesuksesan banyak nyawa yang hilang karena pemuda itu mempersembahkan banyak orang untuk dijadikan tumbal yang akan di persembahkan untuk si pengabul permintaannya.

Sosok iblis tak berperasaan dengan sayap membentang lebar seakan mampu mengurung bumi dengan sayap hitam kemerahannya.

Iblis itu suka memakan para pendosa–"

"Hunniee.. ceritakan yang lain. Itu mengerikan" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tubuhnya berguncang di atas Sehun.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas kemudian tertawa lepas sementara Luhan menggerutu karena Sehun seenaknya saja menceritakan cerita seram seperti itu.

_Andai Luhan tahu, ia hanya bermaksud untuk menceritakan kisah hidupnya._

Hari itu, keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga langit mulai mengeluarkan warna oranye. Keduanya saling melempar tawa. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sehun benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena membiarkan Luhan tetap disisinya setelah apa yang ia perbuat. Sejujurnya, Sehun memang ingin berhenti dari ritual itu. Namun ia belum siap kehilangan semuanya.

Bagaimana jika Luhan tidak menerimanya karena ia miskin tiba-tiba?

_Perasaan itu bisa berubah tanpa kau bisa memprediksikannya sebelumnya_

Karena jika ia berhenti, ialah tumbalnya. Begitulah perjanjiannya dengan si iblis, Jongin –yang berarti Sehun lebih memungkinkan untuk langsung meninggal dari pada merasakan kemiskinan lebih dulu, lagi pula Sehun tidak tega meninggalkan kekasihnnya, ralat, bukannya tidak tega, jelas Sehun sangat amat tidak mau lepas dari malaikatnya.

_Memangnya orang seperti aku pantas mendapatkan malaikat seperti Luhan?_Sehun berujar di dalam hatinya, seketika ia merasa begitu kotor di depan Luhan yang begitu suci dan bercahaya.

Ia memeluk kekasihnya, prinsip Luhan adalah miliknya –dan tidak ada satupun alasan yang dapat mematahkan prinsipnya itu–telah mendarah daging pada dirinya.

Sebelum rembulan menyapa, Sehun dan Luhan pulang. Tentu saja pulang ke rumah Sehun. Tidak masalah bagi Luhan karena orang tuanya juga sudah tahu bahwa ia sedang bersama Sehun.

Sehun yakin Luhan lelah sekali, terlihat dari wajah pemuda itu ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Walaupun Luhan menyerukan bahwa ia sangat bahagia dan menikmati setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama Sehun, tetap saja Luhan terlihat kelelahan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan seharian.

Senyum manisnya tidak akan pudar, senyuman Luhan adalah satu-satunya obat penenangnya. Luhan begitu berarti baginya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya jika tidak ada Luhan. Bagaimana jadinya jika Luhan tidak lagi memberikan senyumnya untuk Sehun seorang.

Sehun tidak bisa membayangkannya, itu terlalu mengerikan.

Jongin menyapanya ketika keduanya sampai di rumah, menanyakan apakah mereka senang dengan hari yang mereka jalani.

Iblis itu menyapa mereka kemudian mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Jongin menggiring dua manusia itu ke ruang makan untuk menyantap makan malam. Luhan tersenyum kala ia merasa seperti tamu special di rumah Sehun.

Bahkan, iblis pun terhipnotis dengan senyuman manisnya.

Hingga Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan dua manusia itu setelah membeku karena senyuman lembut Luhan.

Siapa yang percaya bahwa sosok yang sebelumnya tidak percaya dengan terpesona pada pandangan pertama akhirnya membatu karena senyuman seorang manusia?

Tentu saja Sehun melihat itu semua. Bagaimana Jongin membeku karena senyuman Luhan, bagaimana Luhan yang baik hati memberi senyuman indahnya untuk si iblis, Jongin.

_"Bagaimana jika nanti dia terpesona denganku dan kemudian kami saling suka?"_

Cemburu membakarnya. Matanya menatap Jongin penuh dengki sementara Jongin hanya menyeringai kecil.

_ Sehun, permainan ini akan semakin seru_.

.

.

.

Kala Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Sehun ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan posesif. Ia memindahkan tubuhnya untuk menindih Luhan agar menggampangkannya mengecup bibir kecil yang begitu manis milik Luhan. Yang mengandung sebuah adiksi tersendiri untuk Sehun.

Luhan hanya miliknya.

Hati dan cinta Luhan hanya untuknya.

Sehun mengecupnya posesive seakan tengah mengutarakan sesuatu yang Luhan kurang pahami. Namun sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa merasakan perasaan Sehun yang sedang tidak baik.

Mungkin karena kelelahan, pikir Luhan.

Sehun memperdalam ciumannya, kian lama kian lembut. Karena detik kian bertambah, ia mulai mendapatkan ketenangannya lagi dari Luhan.

"Hunnie .. berat .." rintih Luhan ketika Sehun menuntaskan ciumannya untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sehun bangun dari tubuh kekasihnya, kemudian mendudukan raganya di samping Luhan, "Ma-maaf.."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan tahu kekasihnya sedang mengalami perasaan yang tidak beres. Luhan tahu kala Sehun memang sedang membutuhkan sesuatu darinya.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dengan begitu erat dan kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya, membiarkan Sehun mendapatkan obat penenangnya.

Hingga akhirnya malam itu berlangsung begitu panas.

Sementara di luar, si iblis mendengar semua desahan dan rintihan dua insan yang saling mencintai itu.

_Biarkan Sehun mendapatkan kebahagiaan terakhirnya_.

.

.

.

Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dari pagi hingga malam di klub lukisnya. Sebenarnya, ia cukup resah karena Luhan tidak kunjung mengabarkannya dari tadi. Baekhyun yang biasanya dengan Luhan ada di klub lukis menemani kekasihnya. Menurut penuturan Baekhyun, Luhan sedang menghabiskan harinya di rumahnya karena kelelahan dua hari berturut-turut bermain di taman bermain. Kyungsoo juga bilang begitu.

Namun tidak biasanya Luhan tidak menelfonnya.

Biasanya, pukul sembilan malam Luhan akan menelfonnya. Namun ini sudah pukul sebelas dan ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Luhan.

Apakah Luhan kelelahan sampai pemuda itu benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengabarinya?

Atau karena Luhan sedang tidak ingin mengganggunya karena Luhan pasti berpikir bahwa ia sedang sibuk–yah, seharusnya Luhan tahu Sehun sibuk menunggu kabar darinya.

Tidak, paling tidak Luhan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya hanya untuk sekedar mengingatkannya makan.

Tapi ini tidak ada sama sekali.

Sehun memutuskan untuk meraih kunci mobilnya. Cepat-cepat, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya.

Namun Jongin dengan seringaiannya berdiri di depan kamarnya. Menyapanya dengan senyuman mengerikan itu.

"Aku ingin jam makanku dimajukan"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, ini belum tengah malam.

Ia baru saja akan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menolak keinginan Jongin namun iblis itu menarik tangannya kencang hingga ia hampir saja jatuh saat di tangga. Jongin menariknya dengan begitu cepat menuju gudang bawah tanah, tempat dimana Sehun biasa menyekap korban dan melukis si korban.

"Aku sudah bilang akan menentukan menu kali ini kan?"

Sehun membeku di ambang pintu ketika melihat Luhan di sekap di sana. Duduk berlutut menghadap dirinya dengan kaki dan tangan yang terkitat dan mulut yang tertutupi kain merah. Matanya basah karena menangis. Pancaran ketakutan menusuk relung hati Sehun telak.

Artinya, Luhan lah tumbal selanjutnya.

Sehun hanya menatap kekasihnya kosong, otaknya penuh pertimbangan, segala perasaan bercampur dengan didominasi keegoisan untuk memiliki segalanya –kehidupan yang bahagia, kekayaan, dan Luhan.

Namun, ketika tatapan Luhan bertubrukan langsung dengan tatapannya, ia dapat merasakan dirinya yang _kosong_.

"Aku tidak akan melukis kekasihku sendiri" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, hendak meninju Jongin dengan tangan pucatnya.

"Luhan~" suara Jongin terdengar begitu mengerikan, "Kekasihmu ini cantik Sehun" ia mengagumi wajah ketakutan Luhan, mengelilingi tubuh Luhan dengan seringaiannya, "Aku tidak akan memakannya, dia terlalu baik"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melukis Luhan"

"Ingat perjanjian kita di bawah bulan darah, Sehun"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna sementara Sehun hanya menampangkan wajah datarnya.

Luhan mengetahui semuanya. Walaupun tidak terlalu detail, tapi sepertinya Luhan mulai mengerti situasinya sebagai tumbal.

"Dia sudah tahu sepertinya" Jongin mengangkat dagu Luhan

Dan dengan sigap, Sehun menendang iblis itu menjauh, "Jangan menyentuh kekasihku"

"Kau yakin Luhan akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai kekasih setelah apa yang selama ini kau perbuat,Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam, ia termenung akan ucapan iblis itu.

Sehun dapat melihat wajah kecewa Luhan, ia bisa melihat wajah ketakutan Luhan. Ya, _mana mungkin Luhan akan menerimanya lagi sebagai seorang kekasih?_

"Cepat lukis dia, Oh Sehun atau kau yang harus menggantikannya" Jongin menyeret tubuh Luhan hingga duduk di sebuah meja panjang.

"Pilihan kedua terdengar lebih baik" Sehun duduk di tempatnya, berhadapan dengan kanvas.

"TIDAK!" suara Luhan memekik terdengar menusuk jantungnya. Ia bisa melihat Jongin yang mulai melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Luhan juga penutup mulutnya.

Mata Sehun bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang lensa bening Luhan, mata itu seakan memohon agar membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Tubuhnya bergetar karena kaget dan senyum yang tidak lagi terlukis di bibirnya.

Sehun mendekati kekasihnya, berjalan pelan tidak dengan keangkuhannya yang biasa ia tonjolkan, tidak dengan kewibawaannya.

Jemari Sehun menyentuh permukaan kulit Luhan, membuat pemuda yang merasakannya merinding. Ya, keduanya merinding, bergidik hanya karena kulit mereka bersentuhan, seakan aliran listrik mengalir menyetrum keduanya, membangkitkan perasaan bahagia yang tengah mati terkubur jauh di dalam lubuk hati keduanya.

"Maafkan aku .."

"Tidak apa, asalkan setelahnya kau bisa hidup bahagia, jadikan aku tumbalmu, Sehun" ucap Luhan.

Sehun menjulurkan jemarinya ke tengkuk Luhan, menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Luhan, ia menggeleng kecil, ia tidak mau menjadikan Luhan sebagai tumbalnya.

"Tidak .. aku tidak akan bahagia tanpamu"

"Begitu juga denganku"

Luhan menangis lagi, memberikan luka yang lebih dalam untuk Sehun. seakan ada tangan yang meremas hatinya. Seakan setiap panah perang yang begitu tajam menusuk jantungnya telak, menghancurkannya.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, ia tidak mau berpisah.

Namun, takdir berkata lain.

"Kita akan bertemu di alam baka nanti" ucap Luhan

"Aku ingin kau ditelan surga, Luhan, bukan neraka"

"Asalkan bersamamu, itu tidak apa-apa" Luhan mendekap Sehun erat, lebih erat dari biasanya. Kemudian menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, menangis di sana.

Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Sehun mengelus rambut bagian belakangnya juga punggungnya, berusaha memberikan ketenangan yang tidak akan menghampiri.

"Cepatlah Sehun, kau terlalu lama"

"Jongin, ambilkan aku _cutter_ di kamarku tolong" ucap Sehun, "Aku tidak akan kabur, aku janji"

"Ku pegang janjimu"

Jongin pergi dari tempatnya, mengambilkan apa yang Sehun butuhkan. Padahal bisa saja Sehun menggunakan paletnya untuk mengambil darah Luhan.

Namun, Sehun memang tidak akan menggunakan darah Luhan dalam lukisannya.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukan Luhan di tubuhnya, pemuda itu menarik dagu Luhan agar wajah cantik Luhan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan" Sehun mengecup bibir kecil Luhan dengan air mata yang menetes, menjadi bukti bahwa perkataannya benar-benar dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun"tangan Luhan bergerak memberi kenyamanan di bagian tengkuk Sehun.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lebih lama, kemudian beralih ke pipi pemuda itu dan terakhir di kening Luhan.

Kemudian, pemuda jangkung itu membelakangi Luhan, ia mengambil paletnya.

Menggoreskan bagian tajam itu di tangannya, menuliskan luka begitu dalam di tangan kirinya. Membiarkan darah mengalir ke atas paletnya.

"Sehun! A-apa yang–"

"Shht, diam Luhan .. jangan katakan ini pada Jongin" Sehun menoleh kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan senyuman kecilnya untuk Luhan.

Luhan bergetar di tempatnya.

"Sehun .."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji"

Sehun menaruh paletnya. Detik berikutnya, Jongin datang dengan _cutter_ yang Sehun minta.

Sehun meraih _cutter _itu, kemudian kembali mendekati Luhan.

"Teriak saja jika sakit, pegang bahuku erat-erat" instruksi Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Ia hanya menurut. Karena Sehun sudah berjanji padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_Luhan percaya sepenuhnya pada Sehun_.

Ia menggores punggung Luhan dengan cutter kemudian membiarkan sedikit bekas darah mewarnai ujung _cutter _itu. Luhan memekik tertahan dengan tangan yang menggengam erat bahu Sehun.

"Maaf .." lirih Sehun

"Tak apa"

"Sekarang, duduk seperti biasa" instruksi Sehun lagi sekali.

Kini, Sehun kembali duduk di tempatnya. Kuasnya kembali bermain di atas kanvas. Cutter dengan sedikit darah Luhan diletakannya di dekat paletnya, menaruh bekas darah Luhan di bagian bawah paletnya –dan darahnyalah yang ada di bagian atas palet, memanipulasi Jongin.

Sehun mulai menggerakan tangannya, menyatukan darah yang ada di paletnya dengan cat warnanya, memberikan aksen merah pekat pada setiap cat warnanya. Matanya menatap ke depan –ke balik kanvasnya, namun yang ia perhatikan bukan Luhan.

Melainkan Jongin.

Sehun dengan cepat mencampurkan semua warna dengan aksen gelap yang mendominasi. Mengoleskan warna-warna itu di kanvas dengan cekatan.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Lukisannya selesai.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu" Jongin mendekati pelukis yang memberikan banyak keuntungan baginya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh kepala Sehun, mengacak rambut rapi itu pelan.

Kemudian matanya melirik kearah lukisan Sehun setelah ia merasakan _sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. _

Dan Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lukis.

"Manusia pengkhianat!" serunya.

Terlambat, Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan Sehun.

Gambaran Sehun sudah selesai. Tidak ada meja dan Luhan di dalam lukisannya, hanya ada sosok Jongin yang tengah berdiri di sisi ruangan.

"Kau akan menerima balasannya, Manusia sialan!" iblis itu mengumpat tepat sebelum ia lenyap tertelan ke dalam lukisannya.

Yah, pada dasarnya iblis memang hanyalah seonggok jiwa. Mereka berbeda dengan manusia.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap Luhan dengan penuh kelegaan. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Luhan, kemudian mendekap pemuda itu erat.

Setidaknya, biarkan kenyamanan ini ada sampai akhirnya iblis menariknya ke neraka.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

PAINTER

HUNHAN

ONESHOOT

Warning: typo(s), ooc, boys love, post without plot

"_Karena aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu walaupun aku harus menanggung akibatnya"_

"_Dimanapun dirimu, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk ada di dekatmu"_

_._

_._

_._

_Two days later_

Pria kecil bermata bulat itu membenahi kaca mata minus berbentuk bulat sempurna yang melorot dari hidung kecilnya. Matanya menyorot tajam ke setiap sisi ruangan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyorot mereka dengan tatapan tajam setajam belati itu, namun Kyungsoo terlahir dengan keistimewaan itu.

Ah, bisakah kita menyebut itu sebagai keistimewaan?

Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri menganggap itu sebagai kutukan.

Ia duduk dengan posisi sempurna walaupun sebenarnya ia begitu bosan dan berniat untuk tiduran di sofa empuk itu, namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjaga wajahnya di rumah teman ayahnya.

Lagipula mengapa ia dibawa ke rumah teman ayahnya yang jelas-jelas tidak punya hubungan dengan mahasiswa sepertinya?

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya ketika si pemilik rumah memintanya untuk melihat sebuah lukisan yang katanya _aneh_.

Yah, mungkin teman ayahnya ini butuh bantuan darinya.

Bukan untuk menilai seni lukis tentu saja –yah, walaupun ia adalah anak klub lukis namun Kyungsoo yakin ia tidak dimintai membantu si pemilik rumah dalam bidang itu.

Namun untuk mengetahui _sesuatu _di balik lukisan aneh itu.

Yah, Kyungsoo memang memiliki kelebihan yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang-orang. Selain tatapan tajam yang selalu mengintimidasi siapapun –termasuk keluarga, sahabat dan kekasihnya, eh bukan, mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya – Kyungsoo dapat mengetahui _sesuatu _di balik _sesuatu _hanya dengan menyentuhnya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Si pemilik rumah membawanya melihat sebuah lukisan mahal bernilai jutaan won yang terpajang indah di dinding rumahnya. Lukisan yang didominasi warna cerah, menggambarkan bagaimana sejuknya pedesaan dipagi hari dengan model seorang perempuan cantik di bagian tengahnya, tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

Biasanya, pelukis akan membuat rambut si model berkibar seperti diterpa angin pagi, namun si pelukis menggambarkan rambut si model dengan begitu rapi.

Kyungsoo dapat merasaka sesuatu yang _nyata_, bisa di bilang pelukis dari lukisan itu sangat hebat dalam menuangkan perasaan dan membuat lukisannya benar-benar hidup.

Namun, sesuatu yang mengganjalnya.

Entah di sengaja atau tidah, terdapat luka gores kecil di tangannya.

Dan raut wajah si model yang bahagia benar-benar palsu, si pelukis tidak bisa memanipulasi perasaan si model maupun dirinya. Si pelukis benar-benar menggambarkannya seperti foto, _tidak ada kepalsuan sama sekali_.

Senyum manis yang berkesan mengerikan dan wajah yang menyimpan rasa takut.

"Wah, pelukisnya pasti keren sekali" gumam Kyungsoo

"Benarkah?" tanya si pemilik rumah, Tuan Choi, "Aku punya lagi satu"

"Bisa perlihatkan padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengagumi kekayaan Tuan Choi di dalam hatinya.

Ia ditarik ke sisi rumah yang lain. Kyungsoo diajak memasuki ruang makan dan ia ditunjukan dengan gambar pedagang buah yang gemuk tengah memasang tampang datar –mungkin si pelukis ingin memperlihatkan aksen kelelahan dalam ekspresinya namun seperti apa yang Kyungsoo bilang bahwa si pelukis tidak bisa memanipulasi perasaan, maka dari itu bukan aksen kelelahan namun perasaan asli si pria gendut, ketakutan.

Dua lukisan menuliskan ekspresi yang sama.

Dan mata Kyungsoo dapat melihat goresan lagi di lengan bagian atas si pria.

"Hei, kenapa wajahnya seperti Jung?" ayah Kyungsoo tertawa mengamati lukisan itu, "Aku jadi merindukannya"

"Memang si Jung itu kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya berdecak, ucapan Kyungsoo memang terdengar tidak sopan, "Sudah tiada. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan keluarganya hanya mendapati sebuket bunga melati, di dalamnya ada kartu kecil yang menuliskan sebuah alamat tempat dikuburnya teman ayah itu"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, tiap bulan penuh–purnama–lukisan-lukisan ini mengeluarkan suara berbisik minta tolong"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dua-tiga harian ini"

Kyungsoo mengerling kecil, kalimat tuan Choi kurang tepat. Ini artinya lukisan ini baru mengeluarkan suara aneh kemarin dan pria itu sudah menggunakan kata _tiap _yang berarti seharusnya sudah lebih dari dua-tiga harian. Yah, persetanan dengan tataan bicara tuan Choi yang berwibawa, yang pasti Kyungsoo mendapatkan satu info.

Kyungsoo hanya diam memandangi lukisan itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kemudian, Kyungsoo mulai membuka sarung tangan hitam yang sedari tadi membungkus tangan putih mulusnya.

Lalu, meletakan tangannya di atas lukisan itu.

Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya begitu rileks dengan nafas yang teratur.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik lukisan aneh itu. Kemudian, seperti bioskop lama, potongan-potongan cerita menyusup ke kepalanya.

Ia menggerakan tangannya ke wajah si pria, kemudian ia bisa mengetahui Tuan Jung itu adalah seorang koruptor, sering berjudi dan sering bermain di club malam hingga pagi kembali menyapa. Penyantap tubuh jalan, bisa di bilang begitu.

Kemudian, Kyungsoo bisa melihat pria itu di culik setelah di bius oleh entah siapa dan akhirnya semuanya gelap.

Kyungsoo terus meletakan tangannya di wajah si pria gendut, menunggu ingatan yang terpotong–mugkin karena pingsan–itu kembali memberi jawaban. Kyungsoo benci jika ia harus mempercepat ingatan orang karena itu artinya ia membutuhkan konsentrasi lebih, namun jika ia diam terus dengan layar hitam yang tak kunjung berubah, mau gimana lagi, yang ada Kyungsoo tidur jika ia terlalu bosan dan kehilangan konsentrasinya karena gambaran hitam berdurasi panjang itu.

Yah, melusup ke pikiran orang demi melihat apa yang orang itu lihat memang agak merepotkan.

Hingga akhirnya, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan si pria membuka matanya dan ia di suguhkan oleh pemandangan agak gelap dengan tempat sunyi. Hanya ada penerangan secukupnya sementara di depannya ada beberapa keranjang buah-buahan yang membuat matanya langsung melek.

"_Jangan di makan, pak tua. Kau hanya perlu diam_" ujar sebuah suara

Pria itu awalnya mengamuk karena ia sadar bahwa ia sedang diculik–disekap– disebuah gudang –yah, pria kaya ini sangat telmi alias telat mikir.

Namun seseorang dengan setelan hitam itu melayangkan sebuah pandangan yang membuat pria itu patuh. Seakan terhipnotis, pria itu menutup mulutnya dan diam. Yah, ia di hipnotis untuk tidak bicara namun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan perasaan si pria untuk mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya.

Juga perasaan ketakutan yang teramat besar.

Karena saat itu si pria langsung melihat seorang pemuda lainnya mendekat dengan sebuah palet berujung begitu lancip dan tajam.

Yang menggores lengan bagian atas pria itu. Kemudian si pria merasakan darahnya mengalir dan tertampung di palet yang pemuda berkemeja putih itu bawa.

Pria itu tidak melihat wajah si pemuda karena tertutup oleh poni pemuda itu, namun Kyungsoo merasa familier dengan bentuk tubuh, cara berjalan dan semua yang melekat pada si pelukis.

Waktu berjalan begitu lama –tidak terlalu lama sih untuk waktu melukis.

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jiwa pria itu tersedot memasuki lukisan. Teriakan-teriakan nista menyapa kedatangan jiwa itu.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ketakutan amat sangat dari pria itu.

Hingga tubuhnya gemetar tanpa ia sadari.

Kyungsoo terus menutup matanya kemudian memindahkan tangannya, mencari kira-kira dimana gambar buah-buahan itu.

Kemudian ia kembali melihat apa yang buah-buahan itu lihat. Bagaimanapun juga, buah-buahan adalah makhluk hidup dan Kyungsoo dapat melusup menjadi jiwa untuk makhluk hidup–entah apapun bentuknya–dan benda mati sekaligus.

Ia bisa melihat saat itu seorang pemuda bersetelan hitam menidurkan tubuh si pria.

Kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

Darah berceceran di mana-mana, daging manusia yang begitu segar dengan aroma begitu menjijikan mendominasi ruangan.

Si pelukis pergi dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat punggung si pelukis yang entah sangat tidak asing baginya.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan menjauhkan tangannya setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia dapat.

Matanya kembali bertubrukan dengan lukisan yang kini mengeluarkan aura aneh._ Si model sedang berteriak minta tolong_.

Kyungsoo menjauh, bulu kuduknya meremang. Ketika susunan cerita di balik lukisan itu terpahat rapi di kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" ayahnya merangkulnya, membawanya ke pelukan hangat seorang ayah kala tubuhnya limbung dan hampir jatuh. Tuan Do dapat merasakan tubuh anaknya yang bergetar hanya mendekap anaknya, berharap ketakutan yang membuat tubuh kecil itu bergetar dapat segera hilang.

"Bawa aku ke lukisan sebelumnya"

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Dengan senang hati, Tuan Choi menggiring Kyungsoo menemui lukisan sebelumnya, lukisan seorang perempuan di sebuah desa.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo meletakan tangannya di lukisan itu dan menutup matanya.

Mulai menyusup untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di belakang lukisan itu sebenarnya.

Dan apa yang Kyungsoo dapatkan sama. Sama persis. Tidak ada perbedaan –kecuali modelnya.

Di lukisan dengan model perempuan itu juga Kyungsoo mendapati si model berakhir dengan jiwanya yang tersedot ke dalam lukisan dan raga indah itu di makan oleh sosok bersetelan hitam.

Namun kali ini Kyungsoo tidak membuka matanya, ia menyaksikan bagaimana si pemuda menghabiskan raga perempuan itu.

Kemudian, Kyungsoo mendapati pemuda itu mengeluarkan sayap hitam kemerahan dengan merah pekat semerah darah.

Kemudian menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam, seringaian seram yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya seakan mengatakan

_Kaulah selanjutnya, Kyungsoo._

Dan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Kyungsoo merosot jatuh dengan gemetar yang kembali menyelimutinya, kali ini ia lebih gemetaran dari pada sebelumnya.

_Tidak, tidak mungkin. _Kyungsoo kan hanya menyusup ke dalam ingatan lukisan itu, jadi tidak mungkin pemuda bersetelan hitam itu memaksudkan tatapan tajamnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemas di angkat ke tempat duduk terdekat–sofa empuk yang tadi ia duduki–kemudian seorang pelayan membawakannya segelas air putih untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menerima minuman itu kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menetralkan nafasnya yang tadinya sedikit memburu dan dengan begitu getaran di tubuhnya berkurang.

"Bisa ceritakan apa yang kau lihat, Kyungsoo?"

Pemuda kecil itu mulai membenahi kaca matanya, kemudian membuka mulutnya. Merangkai huruf demi huruf demi membentuk kalimat yang menceritakan apa saja yang ia lihat. Mengatakannya secara rinci.

Kemudian berkesimpulan.

Bahwa si model adalah tumbal pelukis.

"Berarti, Sehun itu penipu!" seru Tuan Choi dengan nada lantang dan tangan yang menggebrak meja, "Dia menggunakan jasa iblis untuk kaya? Sialan"

"Sepertinya memang begitu" ujar ayah Kyungsoo, Tuan Do.

Sementara setelah itu, Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya.

"Maaf.. siapa pelukisnya?"

Tuan Choi terlihat marah dengan wajah yang memerah, mungkin ia sedikit kecewa mengapa bisa ia membeli lukisan jelek seorang penipu, "Sehun, Oh Sehun"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Tuan Choi, Kyungsoo malah memucat hingga putih seputih es seakan ia tidak mengandung darah di dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo kenal siapa dia. Pemuda yang meraih omset tinggi hanya karena lukisannya yang mahal sekali, seorang mahasiswa yang satu juga salah satu anggota klub lukis yang ia tempati, dalam arti lain, Sehun adalah temannya.

Sekaligus kekasih sahabatnya, Luhan.

Apakah Luhan sudah tahu tentang ini?

"Aku permisi dulu"

.

.

.

Entah ada apa, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengirimkannya pesan singkat dan memintanya segera mendatangi kafe yang tidak jauh dari klub lukis tempat Sehun dan Kyungsoo bermain dengan kanvas mereka.

Luhan menurut saja, sebenarnya ia tidak enah pergi dari rumah Sehun –walaupun pemuda itu sudah minta izin pada Sehun sebelumnya – tapi kata Kyungsoo, ia harus datang karena pemuda itu ingin memberi tahu sesuatu yang penting.

Luhan hanya duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di kafe itu. Menunggu Kyungsoo yang akhirnya datang setelah lima menit berlalu.

Dengan nafas tidak beraturan, Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu masalah Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

Luhan hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Membatu di depannya melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya _tahu sesuatu_.

"Sudah ku duga" Kyungsoo memerhatikan temannya yang tanpa ekspresi, "Apa kau pernah nyaris sebagai tumbalnya?"

"Jangan bicara terlalu kencang, Kyungsoo"

"Putuskan Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo dengan emosi menggebu, "Putuskan kekasihmu itu sekarang juga atau kau dalam masalah"

"Tidak akan" balas Luhan dingin, "Sehun akan melindungiku"

"Dia–"

"Diam Kyungsoo, kau tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Bagaimana jika kau adalah tumbal selanjutnya?!" bentak Kyungsoo, "Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana latar belakang kekasihmu itu, yang pasti aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, Luhan. Putuslah dengan Sehun. Dia bukan pria baik-baik"

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyungie" Luhan tidak mau ambil resiko bertengkar, maka ia lebih baik mendinginkan otaknya sebelum benar-benar terbakar emosi. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat masalah Sehun.

"Dia memberikan segala nyawanya untukku" ucap Luhan lagi, "Jadi tenang saja"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo berujar dengan tatapan khawatir, "Ayolah, Lu .."

Luhan menggenggam tangan temannya, "Kyung, dia berjanji akan melindungi nyawaku. Percayalah dengan janjinya. Kumohon" suara parau itu menggema.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya, bergemuruh tidak enak namun ia tidak bisa memastikan perasaan apa itu.

_Feeling _buruk, namun entah mengenai apa.

Sampai-sampai, air matanya menetes perlahan.

_Apakah ini tentang Sehun_?

.

.

.

Malam itu, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di pekarangan bagian belakang rumah mewahnya. Sampai sekarang, iblis itu tidak macam-macam dengan Sehun hingga dalam dua hari ini Sehun dapat bernapas lega.

Yah, mungkin ancaman itu hanya sekedar ancaman kosong belaka.

Tangannya meraih pinggang Luhan, kemudian ia menghapus jejak diantara keduanya. Sementara Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan melusup menenangkan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Jemari Luhan menautkan diri dengan jemari Sehun yang ada di depan perutnya, memainkan jemari kokoh Sehun seraya memandang ke atas, melihat bintang yang hanya sedikit menampakan diri juga bulan purnama yang tidak terlalu terang. Seakan mereka enggan untuk memperlihatkan diri mereka.

"Hunnie .."

"Hm?" Sehun menumpukkan kepalanya di atas kepala Luhan, namun sedetik kemudian ia beralih untuk mencium kening kekasihnya itu, "Ada apa?"

Haruskah ia bilang bahwa Kyungsoo mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini Sehun rahasiakan? Haruskan ia mengatakan bahwa ia takut?

Haruskah ia jujur bahwa ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan janji pemuda itu yang akan menjaga dirinya kapan saja?

Tidak, _perasaan ini hanya sementara_, ini hanya karena ia takut.

Itu pasti.

"Tidak ada" ucapnya, kemudian tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Sehun erat, menaruh wajahnya di dada Sehun kemudian mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang bercampur dengan harum sabun mandinya, mencari ketenangan.

"Katakan saja apa yang mengganjal di hatimu, Hanie" Sehun mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

"Tidak, ini hanya perasaan sementara. Aku yakin setelah ini perasaannya hilang"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, jemarinya beralih untuk menarik dagu Luhan agar mempertemuka tatapannya dengan kedua lensa bening Luhan.

Dan mengetahui bahwa Luhan sedang ketakutan.

Alih-alih bertanya, Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat–sebelumnya, Sehun memindahkan kekasihnya itu ke pangkuannya agar posisi mereka lebih nyaman.

Pemuda itu mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang bertubuh mungil, ia bisa merasakan ketakutan Luhan yang menghantui hati pemuda itu kala Luhan mempererat pelukannya, seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu selamanya.

_Selamanya_.

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun berbisik kecil, "Jangan takut, ingatlah janjiku. Aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku hanya untukmu"

"Jangan" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan menyerahkan nyawamu untukku, itu artinya kau tega meninggalkanku"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, pemikiran Luhan memang berbeda darinya, seharusnya pemuda itu menanggapi ucapan yang lumayan manis itu dengan tersipu malu.

"Jika kau memang harus pergi karena kutukan itu, aku akan ikut" ucap Luhan, "Aku tidak mau mendengar laranganmu"

"Tapi kehidupanmu masih panjang, Luhan. Masih banyak keluargamu yang menyayangimu, sahabat-sahabatmu .."

"Tapi semuanya tidak ada artinya jika kau tidak ada" suara Luhan agak meninggi di akhir kalimat.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian mencoba menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, terpaku sesaat untuk saling menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain.

"Dengar, Luhan" ucap Sehun dengan suara rendah yang begitu serius membuat Luhan membeku, "Aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan mereka hanya demi aku. Mereka jauh lebih berharga, Luhan. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan terus menempuh hidupmu. Kau harus menikah dan buatlah aku bahagia saat di siksa nanti" ujar Sehun parau, nada lirih itu terdengar mengerikan bagi Luhan.

Kalimat Sehun. Seakan mengatakan ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau berjanji padamu. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang lain selain dirimu"

"Lu .."

"Aku akan mengikutimu, dimanapun dirimu, di neraka sekalipun a.. aku .. ak-u .." Luhan terisak, ia tidak mampu lagi mengucapkan kata yang membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mau jauh dari Sehun. Ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan betapa ia menyayangi Sehun. Jemari lentik Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun, kemudian ia mengalirkan air matanya. Tetesan bening yang membuat Sehun juga terluka.

"Shhhtt.. Luhannie .." Sehun memeluk kekasihnya dengan begitu erat untuk kesekian kalinya, mengecup bibir pemuda itu lama seraya mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Luhan kedepan-kebelakang, "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti"

"Jangan ... hiks .. pernah memintaku untuk .. hiks .. jauh darimu" Luhan memeluk leher Sehun erat, menaruh wajahnya di atas bahu Sehun kemudian menangis di sana, "Jangan meninggalkanku"

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa janji Luhan" Sehun dapat merasakan suaranya bergetar, "Aku tidak bisa .."

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

"Luhan, kau ingat masalah _perasaan yang dapat berubah tanpa kau bisa memprediksikannya sebelumnya?_"

"Ja-jadi .. jadi .. kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Luhan meregangkan pelukannya, kemudian matanya menatap lekat sepasang almond milik Sehun yang menyimpan begitu banyak perasaan.

"Tidak .."

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut kau begitu"

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku takut nanti kau menyesal mengikutiku ke neraka, Luhan. Kau harus bahagia di bumi. Tempat terakhirmu bukan di neraka, kau terlalu suci untuk tempat itu"

"Kau tidak berhak memprediksikan tempat terakhirmu maupun diriku, Sehun!"

"Tapi begitulah keadaan sebenarnya. Aku tidak memprediksikannya, Luhan. Itu memang akan terjadi padaku karena mengkhianati iblis, membunuh banyak orang, dan–"

"Ayo kita ke gereja" Luhan menatap lekat kekasihnya, "Mohon ampunlah"

"Tuhan tidak akan mengampuni orang sepertiku"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tentu saja, Luhan, aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan"

"Jangan samakan dirimu dengan Tuhan, Sehun" tatapan itu kian tajam. Namun di menit setelahnya, tatapan itu begitu lembut. Begitu lemah.

Terlihat begitu tidak berdaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu"

Pemuda mungil itu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Sehun lebih lama dari biasanya, kemudian berpindah ke hidung mancung Sehun, menyisakan sensasi geli yang membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan, dan terakhir mengecup bibir Sehun lama.

Sehun membalas kecupan kekasihnya, kemudian ia menekan tengkuk Luhan agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Namun, kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh suara bising dari dalam rumahnya.

Luhan menjauhkan diri, kemudian mencoba memanjangkan leher untuk melirik ke dalam. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda itu berdiri kemudian melihat para pelayan mondar-mandir entah kenapa.

Luhan memasuki rumah Sehun, diikuti oleh si pemilik rumah.

Keduanya melihat betapa ricuhnya para pelayan yang lebih dari sepuluh orang itu.

Sehun masuk lebih dalam dengan penuh kesan dingin dan angkuh miliknya, sifat yang selalu ia keluarkan untuk orang umum, kecuali Luhan tentunya, "Ada apa ini?"

"Di luar banyak orang yang bawa obor, Tuan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Mereka lebih bukan hanya dari kompleks rumah ini, Tuan, mereka–"

Sehun menatap tajam ke celah jendela, melihat begitu banyak manusia di depan rumahnya, suara teriakan-teriakan mereka lolos menambah keributan, "Sudah cukup. Kalian, cepat pulang sebelum rumah ini hangus"

Semua menuruti perintah Sehun, terlihat dari cara mereka berhamburan menuju pintu garasi.

Sementara Sehun menarik Luhan untuk keluar dari pintu belakang, berlari melewati taman belakang rumah Sehun dan membuka pagar kecil yang bersembunyi di balik tumbuhan liar itu.

Di belakang rumah Sehun, terdapat hutan kecil yang menyimpan desa. Siapa tahu saja mereka dapat mengungsi sementara di sana.

Luhan dengan nafas tak beraturan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang tak kunjung lelah. Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam hutan kecil–terlihat dari banyak pohon rindang yang mulai menyapa mereka.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk berlari dan akhirnya menemui sebuah desa kecil yang lebih mirip rumah di tengah hutan dari pada desa.

Pelayannya pernah menceritakan tentang desa terkecil di Korea itu kala si pelayan mengutarakan kekagumannya pada rumah Sehun yang besar dan sekaligus dekat dengan desa yang terkenal kecilnya itu.

Yah, dari sekarang Sehun tidak menganggap kumpulan rumah itu sebagai desa lagi.

"Sehun .. hh .. berhenti .. sebentarh .. hh" ucap Luhan sedikit terbata-bata karena jantungnya yang berdetak keras seakan mampu menghancurkan dadanya dalam sesaat dan karena nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Melihat kekasihnya yang bahkan sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan, Sehun menggendong Luhan–kali ini dengan bridal style–kemudian mendudukan Luhan di sebuah tempat duduk panjang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini hanya karena aku jarang lari lagi" gumam Luhan kemudian pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum.

Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan dengan senyumannya yang tak kalah manis, kemudian pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang.

Melihat atap rumahnya yang mulai terbakar.

Yah, rumahnya di bakar oleh orang-orang yang .. mungkin mengetahui rahasianya. Tapi, dari mana mereka tahu? Sehun tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun dan ia yakin Luhan juga begitu.

"Atas dasar apa mereka membakar rumahku?"

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri" tiba-tiba suara berat yang sedikit bergetar itu menyahut. Sehun menoleh ke Luhan yang tengah melirik ke suatu titik.

Melihat sekumpulan orang memandang Sehun dengan penuh amarah.

"Memakan nyawa manusia untuk dipersembahkan pada iblis hanya karena demi uang" kakek itu membuka mulutnya, kemudian pasukan di belakangnya membawa obor dengan api yang berkobar menerangi malam.

"Kau tidak pantas di dunia ini"

Sebelum kumpulan orang itu semakin dekat, Sehun menarik Luhan untuk kembali berlari. Diikuti oleh pasukan kakek yang mungkin pemilik dari perkumpulan rumah –oke, sebut saja desa – tempat mereka beristirahat tadi. Dengan membabi buta mereka melemparkan obor kearah Sehun.

Dengan cepat, Sehun berlari kearah lain, berbelok tajam namun orang-orang itu tetap mengetahui langkahnya –seharusnya mereka kehilangan langkah Sehun, begitulah penuturan di film-film pada umumnya.

Sehun terus menuntun kekasihnya untuk berlari lebih kencang. Berbelok ke sembarang arah.

Hingga akhirnya, Sehun menemukan tumpukan kayu yang cukup tinggi.

Cukup untuk dijadikan tempat sembunyi.

Tangannya meraih Luhan untuk segera bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kayu itu. Sehun langsung merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan.

"Atur nafasmu perlahan, Luhan .. jangan buru-buru" bisik Sehun kecil.

Luhan mengangguk, badannya lemas, keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Kaki Luhan terasa hampir lepas, rasanya ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi.

Sehun dengan was-was melirik ke sekeliling.

Kemudian mengintip ke balik tumpukan kayu.

Setelah itu, ia menghela nafasnya lega. Mereka selamat.

"Syukurlah" gumam Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk meluruskan kaki Luhan, kemudian memijatnya pelan, terbesit rasa bersalah mengajak kekasihnya lari-larian pada pukul sembilan begini.

"Olahraga malam kali ini berbeda, ya?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Yah, lebih melelahkan karena aku tidak bisa langsung tidur"

Sehun ikut tertawa, kemudian pemuda itu meletakan diri di samping Luhan, "Kalau gitu istirahat sebentar di bahuku. Atau kau mau sambil tiduran di pahaku?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Di bahu Sehunnie saja" ucapnya manis. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan meletakan kepalanya di bahu Sehun kemudian memeluk lengan Sehun erat seakan lengan Sehun adalah gulingnya.

Perlahan, Luhan larut dalam kenyamanan yang Sehun berikan. Ia menutup matanya, menyerap semua kenyamanan yang mengusir kelelahannya.

Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama. Luhan membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara semak-semak terinjak. Ia mendongak, melihat Sehun dengan tatapan awasnya.

"Sudah selesai istirahatnya, Oh Sehun?" suara itu begitu dekat.

Yah, tepat di belakang mereka.

Mereka bertiga hanya terpisahkan oleh tumpukan kayu tempat Sehun bersandar.

Mata Luhan menangkap sosok pemuda berpakaian kumal, compang-camping dengan kulit putih bersih yang begitu pucat, tatapan tajam dan seringaian seram yang memamerkan giginya yang hampir semuanya adalah gigi taring–karena mereka semua terlihat begitu tajam, seperti belati yang diasah.

Luhan dapat melihat pemuda itu, matanya, _ada aksen merah di sana. _

_Tidak, jangan ambil Sehun sekarang_.

"Ku rasa harimu berjalan tenang"

"Siapa kau?"

"Minseok" pemuda itu mendekat, menghapus jarak antara dia dan Sehun, kemudian memperlihatkan seringaian lebar yang membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

Sehun sadar, Minseok adalah seorang iblis.

Tangan Sehun menarik Luhan, membawa pemuda itu untuk berdiri di belakangnya, _menyelamatkan Luhan_.

"Tch, manusia memang bodoh" gumam Minseok, ucapannya hanya di tangkis Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam, "Begini Sehun, mau bagaimanapun juga kau akan tetap harus dibasmi dari bumi. Karena kau melanggar perjanjianmu dengan iblis, bukan dengan manusia yang sama bodohnya denganmu"

Sehun tetap membatu di tempatnya, menunggu penuturan Minseok yang lainnya seraya memikirkan cara untuk kabur.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, tidak akan pernah. Kau terkepung, Sehun"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, matanya melirik ke segala penjuru dan ia bisa melihat betapa banyak iblis dengan sayap terbentang luas berjajar mengelilinginya dan Luhan.

"Baiklah .." Sehun membuka suaranya yang sedikit serak, "Kau bisa mengambilku sekarang, tapi bebaskan kekasihku. Aku menggantikan dirinya, seperti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya"

Iblis itu menyeringai, "Baik, sepakat?" kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun, dengan berat hati Sehun membalas juluran tangan pemuda itu, artinya Sehun sepakat dengan perjanjiannya.

Sehun melirik ke belakang, ia masih bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan Luhan di tangannya dan ia bisa melihat Luhan yang mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Kau sudah bilang .." suara Luhan bergetar parau, "Kau tidak akan pergi .." kemudian air matanya menetes, "Katakan itu sekali lagi .. katakan.. kumohon .. hiks .."

Sehun meremas tangan kekasihnya kuat, kemudian menarik pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam degapannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu"

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya kala Sehun hanya dapat membisikan hal itu kemudian mengecup keningnya lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Sehun mengelus belakang kepalanya dan dekapan Sehun yang semakin melonggar.

Sehun benar-benar harus meninggalkan Luhan.

"Setelah ini, kau harus bahagia, berjanjilah padaku"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, namun Sehun tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berdebat, maka pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan.

_Semuanya akan berlalu seiring waktu berjalan_

Ia mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya, _untuk terakhir kalinya_.

Kemudian Luhan di tarik oleh si iblis untuk menjauh dan mendorong Sehun untuk menuju ke tengah kerumunan.

Luhan dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas, bagaimana para iblis membawa obor di kedua tangannya dan mengepung Sehun yang berdiri dengan begitu rapuh di sana.

"Bisakah kau menghapus ingatannya tentang ini semua?" Luhan bisa mendengar jelas suara Sehun yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia hampir saja menjerit terisak untuk mengatakan jangan hapuskan ingatannya sedikitpun tentang apa yang kini ia lihat, namun ia meredam kembali tingkahnya itu kala mendengar sebuah suara menjawab Sehun.

"Tidak, kami tidak bisa"

Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang berdiri di sana dengan tegap, menghadap kearahnya. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun yang tersenyum padanya sekarang. Seakan mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini walaupun kenyataan meneriakan hal lain.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja.

Hingga akhirnya, ia bisa melihat kerumunan iblis membakarnya.

Melenyapkan senyuman terakhir Sehun.

Hingga menjadi abu yang tak berarti.

Luhan tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia berteriak, meraung, menangis. Melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Luhan berlari menerobos kerumunan iblis itu, melihat bagaimana tubuh Sehun yang mulai hangus terbakar.

Menyaksikan tubuh kekasihnya yang menjadi abu tertelan api.

Ia hanya dapat berlutut di depan Sehun yang tak berwujud.

Dan malam itu, ia meraung menyumpahi segala takdir yang ada di hidupnya. Menjerit frustasi. Menangis hingga rasanya ia tidak punya tenaga lagi.

Semuanya berakhir kala ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Dengan pakaian pelayan yang ia yakini tak lain adalah pelayan Sehun.

Dan pemuda itulah yang menuntun tubuhnya yang hampir tumbang untuk pulang.

.

.

.

_One week later_

Tidak ada satupun yang tahu mengapa Luhan mengurung dirinya selama satu minggu penuh. Makanan yang disediakan para pelayan rumahnya tidak semua ia makan, hanya jika malam, itupun hanya memakan sekitar satu dua suap.

Luhan menutup dirinya. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah mencoba membuka pintunya, bahkan kala ayahnya mendobrak pintunya hingga rusak, ia meraung histeris, marah, menangis.

Ia berhenti menjerit frustasi kala ibu dan ayahnya mempersembahkan kamar lain untuknya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun.

Keadaan Luhan begitu kacau.

Kala sore menyapa, Kyungsoo dengan kaca mata kecilnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan keserasian mereka, mendatangi rumah Luhan, mencoba menemui pemuda yang tak lain adalah sahabat mereka itu.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan hitam mengetuk pelan daun pintu Luhan.

"Luhan? Ini aku .." suara kecil Kyungsoo menyusup ke dalam ruangan.

"_Masuk_"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening mereka, "Pakai sihir apa?" bisik Baekhyun.

Jelas saja, kisah tentang Luhan yang sampai siang tadi masih mengurung diri dan tidak membiarkan satupun orang masuk ke kamarnya masih ia percaya dan seharusnya Luhan tidak segampang itu membukakan pintu untuk mereka bertiga –setidaknya ada acara teriak-teriak dulu, lumayan untuk latihan vocal Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Luhan tanpa banyak bicara, mata bulatnya memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang begitu berantakan.

Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya, melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang seraya tersenyum lebar padanya. Keadaannya berantakan, begitu juga dengan kamarnya. Ada pecahan kaca di beberapa sisi lantai, banyak barang yang pecah dan terletak tidak pada tempatnya.

Benar-benar hancur.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku sedih" Luhan memaparkan lagi ekspresi sedihnya yang begitu lucu kala Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah kirinya dan Baekhyun yang menempati kanannya sementara Chanyeol menyusuri ruangan Luhan dan mencoba mengumpulkan beling-beling yang bertebaran.

"Sedih kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun kemudian memeluk pemuda itu. Hening menyapa.

Hingga akhirnya dipecahkan oleh isakan tangan Luhan.

"Sehun pergi .. hiks"

"Ya Tuhan, Luhaan .." Kyungsoo memijat keningnya, "Memangnya anak itu pergi ke mana? Ayo kita cari. Hanya karena itu kau seperti ini?"

Isakan Luhan semakin kencang, mata sembab itu kembali menangis, "Dia sudah tidak ada di sini"

"Di luar Korea?" tanya Baekhyun polos seraya mengelus kepala sahabatnya. Ia bisa merasakan Luhan menggeleng di bahunya.

"Dia sudah tidak ada .."

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol membeku di tempat mereka kala Luhan dengan suara bergetarnya mengungkapkan bahwa Sehun tidak ada.

Sehun sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke alam baka.

"Luhan" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan, mencoba membuat pemuda itu menatap dirinya, "Aku tahu, kau pasti tertekan karena Sehun meninggal. Tapi.. ayolah, Sehun tidak satu-satunya pria di dunia yang–"

"Sehun memang hanya ada satu, Kyungsoo!" bentak Luhan frustasi, "Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana diriku melihat Sehun yang di bakar hidup hidup oleh para iblis tepat di depan mataku. Kau tidak pernah dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat abu kekasihmu sendiri. Kau tidak tahu itu, Kyungsoo!" jerit Luhan.

Namun, detik selanjutnya, Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Maaf .." nada Luhan melemah dan semakin menonjolkan getaran suara Luhan.

Baekhyun memijat tengkuknya, kemudian ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sesak di dadanya membuat air matanya mengalir.

Tentu saja, ia membayangkannya.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol yang di bakar tepat di depan matanya.

Tidak segampang itu melupakan semuanya. Apalagi mereka tahu, Luhan benar-benar mencintai Sehun bahkan Luhan rela melakukan apapun untuk kekasihnya.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar Luhan sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun, namun ia pernah mendengar Luhan yang memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Sehun dengan membandingkan apa yang sering Sehun lakukan yang menurutnya lebih manis dan romantis dibanding apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah sudah .. jangan menangis lagi.." Kyungsoo mengelus pundak Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi .." ucap Luhan frustasi

"Ini hanya sesaat Luhan, bertahanlah" Baekhyun yang dipunggungi Luhan mengelus punggung Luhan dengan jemari lentiknya, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mau kubelikan kopi agar pikiranmu membaik?" tawar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyimak teman-temannya bicara.

Luhan menatap sahabatnya itu lama dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol bergidik melihat tatapan kosong Luhan seakan pemuda itu tidak memiliki harapan apa-apa lagi.

"Boleh" Luhan menyahut singkat dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya membuat Chanyeol membaik–tidak lagi bergidik ngeri.

"Baekie, ayo temani aku"

Hingga akhirnya, dua sejoli itu keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan Chanyeol yang menempatkan diri di belakang Baekhyun.

Keduanya lenyap ketika pintu Luhan kembali ditutup.

Sementara Luhan hanya menatap kosong hidupnya, tidak ada lagi yang perlu di harapkan. Mimpinya hilang, tidak ada yang ingin ia capai.

"Aku jadi haus karena menangis"

"Tapi menurut berita kau tidak makan dan minum hingga larut malam" ucap Kyungsoo seraya membenahi kasur Luhan yang berantakan, "Kau bisa mati dehidrasi. Besok, kau harus muncul di kelas, ya? Kau tahu, dosen tergalak kita mencarimu"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia menanyakan kabarmu dan menagih tugasmu"

"Ouh.. aku lupa ada tugas"

"Kerjakanlah sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian ia terkekeh disahuti oleh tawa kecil Luhan. Kyungsoo merasa membaik ketika ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Luhan.

"Sudah selesai, kok. Aku kan rajin"

"Jangan-jangan kau mengurung diri karena mengerjakan tugas"

"Yah, aku memang menyelesaikan mereka saat aku lelah menangis"

"Jadi, tugasmu sudah selesai semua?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, "Tentu saja"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Luhan, masih haus?"

"Tentuuu"

"Tunggu sebentar, ya? Ku ambilkan minum" ucap Kyungsoo. Dari balik kaca matanya, ia bisa melihat Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum kecil di sana.

Ia juga bisa melihat keputus asaan yang begitu besar di mata Luhan, pemuda itu benar-benar terpukul dengan kejadian yang baru menimpanya. Tadinya, Kyungsoo ingin langsung membaca pikiran Luhan agar ia bisa tahu apa saja yang terjadi dengan Luhan dan Sehun, namun melihat Luhan yang sebegitu rapuhnya, Kyungsoo mengurung niatnya.

Ia juga merasa belum siap merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan.

Pemuda kecil itu menutup pintu Luhan dari luar kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjumpai dapur rumah Luhan.

Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda adanya orang tua Luhan, apakah mereka masih bisa bekerja setelah apa yang Luhan lakukan di dalam sana?

Benar-benar.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo meraih gelas yang terdapat di rak kecil yang ada di atas kepalanya, kemudian mengisinya dengan air putih. Luhan pasti haus sekali setelah menangis sekian lama.

Terlihat dari matanya yang benar-benar bengkak, suaranya yang serak dan parau, pemuda itu benar-benar kacau fisik bahkan mentalnya.

Kyungsoo cukup prihatin pada temannya itu, bagaimanapun juga ia mengerti bahwa Luhan memiliki perasaan yang begitu sensitive. Terlalu gampang merasakan sedih dan senang, kecewa dan takut, hingga perasaan kelewat sedih, senang, kecewa juga takut.

Ia kembali melangkah ke tangga rumah Luhan yang dilapisi keramik hingga mengeluarkan aksen mewah secara rahasia, kemudian kakinya terus melukiskan langkah hingga ke depan kamar Luhan.

Di belakangnya, menyusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah membeli empat kopi.

"Aku tidak suka kopi" ucap Kyungsoo seraya melirik ke pemuda paling tinggi dengan telinga paling lebar diantara mereka bertiga sebelum Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"Tenang, ini kopi susu"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pasrah kala Chanyeol hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya–cengiran yang dapat membuat Baekhyun semakin mencintainya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Luhan, masuk lebih dalam ke kamar Luhan.

Tidak ada Luhan yang duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Mungkin dia sedang di kamar mandi" ucap Baekhyun seraya mengedikan bahunya. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo langsung meletakan air putih yang ia bawakan untuk Luhan di atas meja nakas yang terletak di dekat kasur Luhan dan meraih kopi susu yang disodorkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengunyak _cookies _yang ia beli dengan begitu berisik, ditambah lagi dengan suaranya yang beradu dengan suara baritone Chanyeol. Yah, mereka memang tidak akan bisa diam ketika di satukan, apalagi di sana ada Kyungsoo yang jadi bahan empun untuk dikerjai dua sejoli itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang lebih memilih diam dan memilih pasrah saja di kerjai dua manusia yang tak lain adalah calon orang yang akan ia pukul hingga biru-biru.

Persetanan dengan kedok sahabat, jika mereka membuat Kyungsoo marah, maka mereka harus menanggung konsekuensinya–dapat hajaran dari Kyungsoo atau keseleo karena otot tubuhnya yang diputar Kyungsoo dengan teknik judo andanlannya.

Lagipula, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sudah kebal dengan itu.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Luhan tidak kunjung kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja, firasat buruk Baekhyun melusup memenuhi otaknya.

"Luhaaan?" teriak Baekhyun dengan khawatir, "Luhanie?" ucapnya seraya mendekati kamar mandi, menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi Luhan.

Luhan tidak kunjung memberi jawaban.

Ia mencoba membuka pintunya.

Namun, dikunci.

"LUHAAN?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan penuh khawatir, wajahnya pucat pasti, "Chanyeol cepat dobrak! Cepat!"

"Kalau dia–"

"Chanyeol cepat!" teriak Baekhyun lagi dengan suara bergetar.

Biasanya, firasat dan feelingnya benar. Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang tajam, menjadikannya memiliki feeling ataupun firasat yang akurat.

Dan firasat jelek yang ia rasakan, pasti menunjukan sesuatu.

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu kamar mandi Luhan, dibantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Pintu itu tidak mau terbuka, bahkan sampai Chanyeol hampir saja putus asa.

Namun, di menit kelima, dengan kemampuan maksmial yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, pintu itu terbuka.

Membiarkan ketiganya melihat ke dalam, melihat sahabat mereka yang hanya menampakan tangan sementara tubuhnya tenggelam di _bathup_.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun menyeru nyaring dengan getaran ditubuhnya dan bibir yang pucat –benar-benar pucat. Pemuda itu menangis kemudian mendekati raga Luhan yang terendam di bathup.

Sementara Kyungsoo membatu di ambang pintu, membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyerbu masuk untuk menyelamatkan Luhan. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak kala rasa bersalah yang begitu besar menggerogotinya, perasaan takut mengubur tubuh kecilnya.

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan seksama, tangan kiri Luhan memiliki luka garis yang begitu dalam dan ia bisa tahu dari lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu bahwa Luhan mencoba untuk memotong nadinya dengan cutter yang ia jatuhkan tidak jauh dari _bathup_ putihnya.

Darah segar masih mengalir di tangan Luhan. Chanyeol segera melepaskan kemejanya, membiarkan baju kaus putih polosnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia merobek kemejanya untuk menutup tangan Luhan.

Luhan kehilangan banyak darah, air di_ bathup _Luhan berwarna merah pekat. Tubuh Luhan begitu pucat, bahkan kakinya mulai membiru.

Tubuhnya yang masih ditutupi piyamanya basah, pucat, begitu dingin.

Baekhyun mengeceknya, mencari dentuman nadi di perpotongan leher dengan dagu Luhan, lalu beralih ke tangan kanan Luhan yang tidak terbeset _cutter _sama sekali.

Dan sebagai hasilnya, Baekhyun menangis kencang.

Luhan sudah tiada.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Seharusnya ia tidak membawakan Luhan minuman, seharusnya ia menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakan pemuda itu minuman. Seharusnya ia tidak melepas Luhan yang sedang frustasi itu.

Namun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar, ia bermaksud baik untuk memberikan Luhan minum. Maka, keduanya menyimpulkan bahwa ini sudah takdir Luhan yang Luhan tuliskan.

Tangan kecil yang tertutupi sarung tangan yang terbuat dari kulit milik Kyungsoo menyentuh surat milik Luhan yang kemarin ia ambil dari meja belajar Luhan.

Matanya tidak bisa berhenti berair membaca surat Luhan yang mencakup dirinya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, kedua orang tuanya, dan Sehun.

Luhan mengatakannya, di paragraph terakhir.

Bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersama Sehun dan memilih untuk menyusul Sehun secepat mungkin.

_"Dan aku berharap untuk bertemu kalian semua di kehidupan baruku_"

Kyungsoo melipat lagi surat Luhan, melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian menangis lagi.

Ia bisa merasakan matanya bengkak, namun ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Luhan terlalu baik, ia terlalu cepat pergi dari dunia.

"Sudahlah, Kyung .." Baekhyun datang dengan suara seraknya, mendekap sahabatnya erat.

Semuanya sudah berlalu.

Semuanya demi kebahagiaan Luhan sendiri.

Mereka tidak ada hak untuk mengatur jalan hidup Luhan.

_Semoga kau bahagia dan bertemu Sehunmu itu, Luhan_.

.

.

.

_"Sehunnie .. aku sudah pernah bilang padamu .. aku akan mengikutimu, kemanapun dirimu, ke neraka sekalipun .. aku rela.. _

_ Tunggu aku, Sehun_

_ Aku mencintaimu" –Luhan_

.

.

.

End

MAAF AKU MUNCUL LAGI DENGAN FF GAJE BUKANNYA LANJUTIN FF YANG SEDANG BERJALAN.

Ehehehe..

Thanks for reading!

Tadinya, ini adalah oneshoot namun sepertinya kalo jadi oneshoot terlalu panjang, jadi aku buat twoshoot dan langsung selese.. wkwk.

Ku tunggu reviewnya.

Dan doakan aku dapat inspirasi lanjutin ff ku, oke /apa.

Thankiss

Salam cupcupmuah

aegyung


End file.
